A micromechanical component having a plate-type substrate with a surface is described in PCT International No. WO 92/03740. An acceleration sensor is designed as the surface microstructure on the surface. The acceleration sensor has a one-piece movable element that is attached to the surface of the substrate by several connecting areas. The connecting areas are arranged on the outside ends of the one-piece movable surface structure. The movable structure has electrodes that are moved by an acceleration. In addition, stationary electrodes are provided, where each of these rigid stationary electrodes is arranged on the surface of the substrate via a single connecting area. These connecting areas are also arranged so that there are large distances between the connecting areas.